Bachelor:Hetalia
by FunnyBunny789
Summary: Hey you! Yes you! I'm talkin' to you! Welcome to Bachelor:Hetalia! Where you will have a chance to go out with any Hetalia characters! Just mail/review us your name and your question to the bachelor you want to ask! If you're interested, more details in the chapter! Till then, Ciao!
1. Chapter 1

Jane- Hello everyone! Welcome to Bachelor: Hetalia! Where Bachelors from Hetalia will give you a chance to date with! Here's my partner that will be helping me!

America- HEY EVERYONE! IT'S AMERICA HERE! DID YOU KNOW I LOVE HAMBURGERS? ALSO, I HAVE A BUDDY NAME TONY! HE'S AN ALIEN ISN'T THAT COOL? AND I REALLY DON'T LIKE ENGLAND BECAUSE HE'S WEIRD AND-

Jane- OKAY ENOUGH AMERICA! Sorry about that folks, he can be very talkative sometimes. Why don't you explain how this dating game works America.

America- Okay, every chapter will reveal three contestants who will be bachelors for you to ask any question! And to ask them is just by mailing us (review)! You must leave a name for us to call you if you want to participate. Also, you can only ask one question to the person you want to ask, or you can ask one question per bachelor. When we receive enough questions for each bachelors, we'll be asking them on the next chapter. They'll pick whoever they want depending on the question you asked them. Jane will probably pick three or four questions from the participants's mails(reviews) to ask each bachelors. And for this chapter's three lucky bachelors are! *ahem* Drum-roll please!

Jane- Oh right. *drum-rolls!*

America- ENGLAND! FRANCE! AND RUSSIA!

England- Hello.

France- Bonjour~ *wink wink*

Russia- Hi!

Jane- And those are your three bachelors for this chapter! We will be expecting many mails!

America- That's right! So stay tuned folks!

* * *

A/N: When I pick three or fours questions from the reviewers, I'll be picking randomly for the bachelors for whom they want to date with. So please don't get all mad or flame me because you didn't get picked. I just want everyone to have fun. :) Thank you!

-Jane-


	2. Chapter 2

Jane- Hello everyone! America and I were so happy to see some mails! Isn't that right?

America- Of Course! Everyone would surely send mails to me 'cause I'm the hero! Ahahahahahahaha!

Jane- ...

England- You're not even a hero America…

America- Your cooking taste bad! Ahahahahahahaha!

England- WHY YOU!

Jane- Enough! Since England began to fight with America, you will go after France. Ahem, here is contestant number 1's question, "You free Friday night? Yeah that's it… And some cookies for you and America!" Oh my god, she got me cookies! And it's chocolate chip!

America- But I want a cookie, she gave me a cookie, give me my cookie..

Jane- Hmmm…. No. *Noms on cookie* you will get your cookie after. So France, what do you say?

France- Oh, well of course I'm free on Friday nights. I'm always free on Friday nights! Honhonhon, I bet she wants to do *** with me and ***** me and **** me, and especially **** me!

Jane- Wow, France's words were so… um… inappropriate? Anyways, here's contestant number 2's question, "What do you look like with boobs? (Not Nyotalia, just give him boobs)"

France- Oho! I love that question! Of course I would look fabulous with boobs~

Jane- Here's the boobs…

France- *Wears boobs* See? I look so busty and sexy!

Jane, America, England- *BAD NOSEBLEED*

Russia- Can I hit him with my pike?

America- Can I have my cookie now?

Jane- No, and no Russia… Okay well, here's the last conestant's question France, "Do you know any good jokes? I really like a guy who can make me laugh. I love laughing!"

France- Not really in particular… We don't joke in France, we are serious, passionate, and lovely! Especially when we French people are alone with the opposite _sex_~

Jane- … O-okay well, next up is England. Here's the first contestant's question, "What is your favorite activity to do in your free time?"

England- Hmm.. I usually drink tea outside on my porch, or cook.

America- Which tastes bad..

England- Hey! It's not that bad! It's at least edible!

America- It's poison.. We can probably use your cooking as a weapon for my upcoming war with Germany.

England- It's not that bad! *mumbles* is it?

Jane- Your food is _okay _England. Next question, "In your opinion what would be the perfect first date?"

England- Oh well let's see, as a gentlemen, I would escort you to my place, make you tea with some nice snacks, make you dinner, and waltz in the end.

Jane- Aw, that sounds so romantic England!

England- W-well, that's what a gentlemen must do.

France- Psh, I would buy her beautiful clothes (undergarments), take her to dinner, and invite her on my bed.

America- Can I have my cookie now?

Jane- No, moving on… Final question for you England, "Do you know any good jokes? I really like a guy who can make me laugh. I love laughing!"

England- Um wasn't this said to France?

Jane- Yeah, but we needed one more question for you so we used her's. She even said to Iggy or France.

England- Okay let's see… Why did the King Arthur had a round table?

Jane, Russia, America, France- Why?

England- Because no one would corner him!

Everyone- …. *cricket sounds in the background*

Jane- Uh, h-haha, that's funny England! Okay well, it's Russia's turn. *shuffles around* Huh? There's no mails for Russia! How could that be?

America- What? No it can't be! If Russia doesn't have any mails then….

Russia- Is something the matter?

Jane- N-no Russia! Everything is doing a-o-kay! (We're doomed…) So uh, France and England must pick their dates! So France, which contestant would you like to date with?

France- Contestant number 2!

Jane- Well that will be Frozen Crystal Angel! She is waiting for you backstage! But you should've picked the first contestant, she gave us cookies. She's nice..

America- Can I have my cookie now?

Jane- No. And you England?

England- Um… Contestant number 2.

Jane- That would be Ana! She quite the beauty~

England- *blush*

Jane- *whispers* Um well, since there's no mails for Russia, he'll come back as the bachelor again for the next chapter along with Germany and Italy. So we hope you guys can mails us a little more, especially for Russia, he's scary when he's mad…

America- *whispers* Can I have my cookie now?

Jane- Now's not the time to give you the stupid cookie! Besides! I already ate it!

America- WHAT? YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME, THE HERO? A COOKIE?

Jane- YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! Anyways, stay tuned folks! We will be waiting for you in the next chapter! Ciao~

* * *

I haven't wrote fanfics like this in a while, so it won't be that good... But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i tried my best to make it funny for you guys. Annd thank you all for reviewing! It makes me smile when I see one. Till then, Ciao!

-Jane-


End file.
